The Bet
by LoVeAnGeL
Summary: Alternate Reality. Darien made a bet with Jared that he can get Serena. Then he falls for her. Her cousin comes up with a plan to hook them up.
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Hi! My name is Sarah and this is my first fanfic.I love reading romance stories of   
Serena and Darien. I hope you like this story. I'm all new at this so deal with me  
k? E-mail me and tell me what ya think of my story so far. And see if I should deal  
with writing more. I love reading other people's fanfics. I'd like to thank Neo-Queen  
Serenity, Crystal Heart, Ashley and the others of whom wrote fanfics of Serena  
and Darien in alternate Reality. I love those stories. If you have any stories please  
tell me about it I love hearing from you guys.   
-Love  
LoVeAnGeL  
  
  
***********Standard Disclaimer**********  
I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.  
  
  
Chapter: Prologue  
Tiltle:The Bet  
Author:LoVeAnGeL  
E-mail:TrueLove2763@aol.com   
********************************************************************************  
  
"Oh no! I'm late again.." Serena Matthew's cried out as she pushed  
her way out of the crowd to her car. "...they're gonna kill me!"   
Looking down to her watch she was already 20 minutes late. Serena  
ran to open the door to her red corvette, hopped in the driver's seat and drove  
quickly off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena parked in the lot and ran to the door of the big mansion. There  
stood a mad Rei Davis with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm so sorry I'm late, there was so much work in the office and then  
there was those busy streets." She said gasping for air.  
  
"Don't give me that! You know how many times this happened? You're  
30 minutes late! Serena you're lucky not ALL the guest arrived!" her raven haired  
women shouted.  
Serena just smiled and went in the mansion "Well , It won't ever happen  
again I swear."  
  
"Can I get that in writing?" Rei replied.  
Serena just gave her a frown and went to greet her other friends.  
When she entered the family room there were all her friends. Amy Anderson was  
talking to Lita and Ken Burroughs. Mina Daley and her fiancé Andrew Jones talking   
to Chad Davis, Rei's husband. She caught the attention of everyone as she walked  
in the room.   
  
"Hey Serena!" called her friend Mina.  
  
"How's it going Serena!" Amy said.  
  
"Late again aren't we?" joked Lita.  
  
"Hello everyone!" She greeted.  
Everyone look so nice and more beautiful from the last time she saw them.  
The men also went to her and complimented how Serena looked so beautiful. She  
looked around her and asked where's Greg Amy's fiancé.  
  
"Oh, he stayed behind to finish some work but he'll be here tonight for the  
Ball. Greg said he'll be bringing a friends of his. So what's going with you? Anything   
happened since the last time we've seen each other, and why were you so late today?  
Not that's it's very surprising." Amy giggled.  
She just sighed and answered, " That's not funny, I've been so tied up with  
work, the company doing better now so I'm paying more attention to it since I'm  
leaving for the summer that's all. And if you're asking about my love life ... no I'm   
not dating anyone."  
  
"Oh Serena, why not?" Mina asked out ." You should really find someone  
to love you, we all have."  
  
"I guess I'm not that lucky."  
  
"Don't worry Serena, there are going to be many available men tonight at  
the ball." Rei answered.  
  
"When will any of you all stop asking about my personal life?" Serena  
cried out.  
  
"God!"  
Lita walked to her friend."We're sorry Serena, now why don't you want to go to  
your room and rest then get ready for the ball tonight, k?"  
  
"All right." She excused herself and went on to her room that she stayed  
at every summer with Rei and Chad. When she opened the door, everything in  
it was the way she left it last year. The smell of roses filled the air, the sheet's  
were pink silk. It seem so cool,  
she dropped her bag and suitcase on the floor and jumped in the bed.   
  
"Finally I can have some time off." And closed her eyes to a nap.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena opened her eyes and look at the clock. She slept for an hour. It is now  
5:00. She got up out of bed and went to the bathroom and started the water. She went  
to her suit case and got out her bath robe and went back to the bath room and closed   
the door.  
  
She came back into the room in her bathrobe and began to dry her hair.  
When Serena finished, she notice that her left earring was missing.  
  
"Oh no! My earring, Mother gave me those." She raced out of her room and  
went looking for it . " Oh where is it?"  
  
Serena continued when all of a sudden she bumped into something, or more  
of a someone.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry...," she started without look at who it was. "I'm looking for  
something." She turned to see who it was. There stood a man. He was tall with midnight  
black hair with deep ocean blue eyes. He was very handsome.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going next time?'' he cried out.  
  
  
"I said I was sorry!" She yelled back, ' What a rude man" she thought  
  
'God what a beautiful angel, but geez how rude.' He thought. "I'm Darien Shields,  
and you are ...?"  
  
"Someone you don't want to mess with." She replied "Excuse me ." And began to  
walk off. Darien took hold of her wrist. Serena tried to get out of his grip but he was too  
strong. "What do you mean by that?'' Darien asked.  
  
"Let me go!"  
He let go and she went off to the end of the hall. Darien just laughed and went  
to the other side of the hall.  
  
"Of all the nerve! Oh well just finish getting ready before Rei yells at you again."  
she said to herself and continued getting ready.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: So whattcha think okay or such a stupid beginning? I really want to finish  
this story I hope you liked it.   
Well, E-mail Me and tell me whatcha think.   
If you want to be on my mailing list just give me your email addy and I'll tell you guys SM  
sites I've been to and how cool it is. Email me if you got some cool sites too k>?  
-Love  
LoVeAnGeL


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hey I'm back! I just finished this the night of the Prologue.  
I hope you like this. I stayed up till 2:30 to get this for you guys.  
Tell me whattcha think, so e-mail me k?  
-Love  
LoVeAnGeL  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.  
  
  
Chapter: 1  
Tittle:The Bet  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
E-mail:TrueLove2763@aol.com  
Rating:PG/PG-13  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Music filled the air of the grand ball room. It was  
crowded with people   
of all types. Upstairs at the end of the hall was Serena's room.  
  
"Perfect!" she said in a high-pitched voice.  
She had just finished getting ready. Walking over to  
the full length mirror she twirled around. She was wearing a  
silky white slip on dress with spagetti straps. Her hair was done  
up on curls with curls of hair on her side bangs. It took her a  
long time to fix her hair, since she had such hair long enough  
to reach her back entirely. On her neck was a diamond heart  
necklace, on her wrist was a diamond bracelet, on her middle  
finger was a diamond ring. Her diamond earrings were lying  
perfectly on her ears. Thinking back about the little accident in  
the halls just made her mad. She had on pink lipstick. Her face  
didn't really need and blush since she already has rosy  
cheeks. Serena as quite satisfied with the results.   
  
She exited the room and headed for the stairs when  
she bumped into the man again. Sheilds, Darien Shields was his  
name.  
  
"Looks like we meet again..." the man started. He look  
down to her in awed. She was completely dazzling with pure  
white colors, she looked like a goddess.  
  
'What the hell are you thinking Darien?!' he thought  
to himself."... you look gorgeous."  
  
"Thank you." she looked up to him. He was very handsome.  
With jet black hair, deep blue eyes ,broad shoulders. He was dressed  
in a tuxedo, but the way he it looked on him seem as if he was made  
espeacially for him.   
  
"Shall we?" he reached out his arm to her.  
  
'No thank you' she thought,'Why are you you so rude Serena?  
You weren't like this before.' "I'd love to." she took his arm gladly.  
They made their way down the grand stair case, and walked toward  
the entrance.  
  
As they entered the grand ball room, the whole room gave  
Darien and Serena their full attention.Serena caught the eye off all  
the single men. Darien got his attenttion from the females.  
  
"Serena!" a voice called out.  
  
"Hey Darien!" another called out.They parted and went   
their separate ways.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Serena went greeted her friends. They looked at her every  
feature and was envious of her.  
  
"You look stunning Serena." Amy complimented.  
  
"Thank you, You're not bad your self."   
Amy was wearing a light blue dress. Lita was wearing a green which  
shown her long legs. Mina was wearing a orange top and skirt. Rei   
was wearing a red dess.  
  
"You two look so great together just a second ago, why'd  
you come to us?" Lita asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, and you two got everyone jealous." Mina added.  
  
"I don't even know him. And of course I don't like him.!"   
she snapped. They all looked at her in disbelief. "Well I don't." They  
all laughed . Rei put an arm around Serena's shoulder.  
  
"Now name something about that man that is so bad."  
  
"He's so rude and..."  
"And what he's so handsome, simply breath taking,  
incredibly tall, rich,talented,so lovable?'' Rei finished. They all   
looked at her. She just blushed. The whole group burstout laughing.  
  
  
`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
On the other side of the the room a group of men look  
at the group of laughing women.  
  
"Wonder what they're laughing about." question Andrew.  
"So Darien, how's it going. How'd ya do it?"  
  
"Do what?" Darien asked with a confused look.  
  
"Don't give me all that crap. Spill it, how'd you get her?"   
  
"Who is her?'' taking a sip of his wine.  
  
"Don't play dumb, Serena that's who." Andrew laughed at  
his friends as he almost spitted out his wine.  
"What the hell are you talking about?!"   
"Damn Darien, keep it down won't you. We're wondering  
why all of a sudden we're seeing you walk in with Miss. Beautiiful  
-but-I-reject-everyone-Mathews. We just wanted to know  
how you did it."Jared filled him in.(Jared's a friends of all of them  
from college.)  
  
"I won't be caught dead with her."  
  
"Then explain just what happen just then."  
  
"We keep bumping into each other...literally."  
  
"Well people are gonna think she's not available that's all."  
  
"You make it seem as if she's not attractive."  
  
"Are you admitting that now? She turns everyone down.  
She'll never fall for you though."  
  
"You sure about that?I can get anybody I want."  
  
"You want to bet?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet you one million dollars I can get her by the  
end of this summer."  
  
"What do you guys think?''  
  
"Hey, we're not in this ,this is strictly between you too,  
we're out... right?" Chad said. All except Darien and Jared nodded  
their heads.  
  
"Alright. You have untill the end of this summer, and the   
time starts....Now." Jared said.  
Darien just stood there looking at Serena with a smirk on his face.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Lita looked over Serena's head and saw that Darien was  
never taking his eyes off Serena. She tap Serena on the shouders   
  
"Mr. Rude there has been looking at you the whole time.   
Why don't you see for yourself?" She turned around and saw a tall   
handsome Darien walking her way.  
  
"See you later guys." He walked on. When he reached her  
he held out his hand to her.  
  
"Would you care to dance?"  
  
"I'd love to." He led her to the dance floor and wrap his  
arms around her waste.She put her arms on his strong shoulders.  
  
"You never told me your name, but I pick it up that's it   
was Serena Mathews. That name sounds very familiar." He told her.  
  
" Well Darien Shields sounds familiar too. I'm the owner   
of D.M.A.C. Association. And you're the boss of Shields Inc. I heard."  
  
"Well, I'd really like to check it out sometime. Would that  
be alright?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
" Great. Would you like to go to the garden?."  
  
" I'd loved to." the music stop . Darien took her hand and  
led her out the door to the garden. The summer breeze was warm   
and cool. They walked around the rose gardens  
  
"What do you like to do in the summer time?" He asked  
  
"Well I don't do much but I always visit my rose garden .  
Other then that I go to the beach a lot. I like the cool air the ocean  
currents drop off. I go there to do some of my artwork. I draw in my  
free time."  
  
" You draw! I'd love to see your artwork sometime."  
  
"Sure. I'm sorry for bumping into you a few times, I was in  
kind of a hurry."  
  
" Oh..No problem I know you didn't intend to. Anyways I was  
hoping you wouldn't stay mad at me the whole summer." he told her.   
Serena looked up and gazed at the man. He look down to her in confusion.  
" Something wrong?"  
  
"Oh no nothing's wrong it's just that...when I first met you  
I thought you were rude, but you turned out different.That's all."  
  
"Well, I didn't mean to, I hope you'll forgive me for yelling."  
  
"Only if you forgive me." she laughed. He looked down at her .  
She shivered a little. He slided off his jacket and placed it over her   
shoulders and put and arm around her shoulders. They walked on and   
sat down in the gazebo. A couple of minutes later Darien found out that  
Serena fell a sleep in his arms. She smiled and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Goodnight , my angel." Then he rested his head on her .  
  
Inside the room Lita saw Serena and Darien in the gazebo.  
She just smiled and happy that her friend found someone. Behind  
her came up Mina, Rei and Amy. They looked at Lita and folowed  
her gaze and saw what she seen. They just smiled and went back  
to the dance floor and danced with their partners.  
  
Jared was making his way through the crowd to see  
where Darien had gone off to, when he found his goal. He was  
very suprised at what he saw.  
  
"Damn Darien, you son of a gun."and went back to the  
dance 'How does he do that?' he thought to himself. ' It's not over yet.'  
  
  
When the Host and Hostess said good-bye to their  
guest . Rei,Amy,Mina,Lita,Chad,Greg,Andrew,Ken,and Jared went to   
the family room and talked.  
"Did any of you see Serena and Darien today? " Andrew asked.   
They all smiled and looked toward the door to the garden.  
  
Outside in the gazebo Serena woke up to see she was in Darien's   
arms. He looked like a helpless child. She wonder if she should wake up,  
because that might wake him up so she just closed her eyes again.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
Author's Note:  
So whattcha think ?So far so good well Email me k?  
TrueLove2763@aol.com  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
Hey what's up? My Just chillin.' I got e-mails from people saying they want more. Well, thanks.   
I want to thanx those who posted me Fanfic on their site. I hope you like this chapter.  
I have a lot planned for this story. Well enough of me let's get to the story.^_^.  
-Love  
LoVeAnGeL  
  
*~*~*~*~*Standard Disclaimer*~*~*~*~*  
Sailor Moon and it's characters or not mind, even though I hope it was but I'm guess I don't have that much talent.  
  
  
Chapter: 2  
Tittle: The Bet  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
E-mail:[TrueLove2763@aol.com][1]  
  
  
The morning light shown through the windows and hit Serena's eyes. She fluttered open her lids. 'Where am I' she thought. She was in her room. Tucked under her covers. She wondered how she got there. Her head turned to the clock. It was 7:00 AM. She rushed out of bed. And went straight to the bathroom.  
  
Serena came out of the bathroom in her robe, she then got dressed in a baby blue silk spaghetti strap top and a white skirt down to her knees, her hair up in a high ponytail. She made her way out of the door to the stairs when she met up with someone.  
  
"Good Morning, Serena."  
  
"Oh, good morning to you to Darien." She stepped down on the steps of the stairs. He followed her. They seated across from each other. Every now and then they would take instant glances at each other. Both fully aware of the other. They were not the only ones who noticed.  
  
"So Serena how did you like the ball last night? Pretty fun eh?" Lita asked.  
  
"It was quite all right." She answered.  
  
"What about you Darien?" Ken questioned.  
  
"Oh it was okay here and there you know."  
  
"I'm so happy for you two!" Rei exclaimed." You two make a perfect couple!" everyone looked at her and then to the victims, both of them were about to spit out their food in shock.  
  
"What are you talking about! I'm not with him, he's a jerk.!" Serena cried out.  
  
"Well, you're not Ms. Perfect yourself." He retorted. She narrowed her eyes at him   
  
"Excuse me I'm going out for some air."and with that she stood up from her chair and left the breakfast table. Their eyes followed her, when she was out of sight they looked at Darien.  
  
"What? I think I'm done with breakfast good day." He left for the door.  
  
"Thanks a lot Rei, now where back from the beginning, don't you ever know when to say the right words?!" Lita blurted out.  
  
"Don't act as if this is all my fault, it's all because of they're both stubborn to begin with in the first place, and you had to ask them all those questions." Rei yelled out. They started to argue. Everyone else just sighed and ate their food while the two argued.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Outside in the garden Serena sat down near the roses. He face was red filled with madness and embarrassment. She can't imagine they think Darien and she would become a couple, they were totally different, not to mention totally wrong for each other. Sure he was very handsome and smart and talented. He was also arrogant, self-centered, selfish, and egotistic. He doesn't deserve to be seen with her. And to thought of how he acted to her last night at the ball. He was just faking it.'But why do I fell this way' she thought, she had a different feeling she never felt before. He tried to lure her into him. She wasn't stupid like that. She's been hit on before but there was something different in the way her approached her, something special about the way he did so. With a sigh she told herself to stop thinking about it. She had better things to do today.  
After about half an hour she walked to her room and put on a white bikini top and bottom inside a tank top and skirt down to her thighs, she walked out the door with a summer straw bag. It's content were a towel, some make up, and her drawing book. She walked to the parking lot and drove to the beach in her Corvette.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside his silver BMW, Darien was driving on the road that lead to the beach, wind blowing through his hair. He was wearing shorts and a sort sleeve shirt with the our unbutton buttons at the top. It was a sunny day. All he could think about was what happened at the breakfast table, How he was mistaken as Serena's boyfriend. He didn't like her, she was rude, and think of no one but herself, at least that was what he thought. Out of all the women he meantnone of them was like Serena, she's different from them. Usually they would always be watching him at parties. Laugh at his every joke, everything he says is always right to them, but with Serena he's just a normal person, he feels as if he can act himself around but something makes it difficult for him to. "She's not a normal woman' he thought. He parked his car near the shed and jumped out. he walked in the door of the shed to see Frank working on a sailing boat.  
  
"Hey Frank! What's up?" He ask his friend that stayed all day inside the shed or outside in the water.  
  
"Hey Darien, nice seeing you. Here for Angel?" Frank asked without looking up, keeping all his attention on painting the boat.  
  
"Yep, how is she?"  
  
"She's fine ... go look." Darien went in the storage room and looked for Angel. Went his found his goal he touched her to see if she was in perfect condition. That she was. Angel was a medium size sailing boat that Darien went out in the water on every week. He loved his boat. The fact if that he put all his effort into making Angel, every cut he got every thumb he smashed with the hammer. He was very satisfied with his finished project.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien was walking along the shore of the ocean when he saw a familiar face. She had in her hand a pencil which seemed to bee worn out. He didn't want to disturb so he just walked up to the girl and sat down next to her looking at her book. She didn't even notice him. When she was finished with her drawing, she saw a shadow next to her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I was just looking. You do great work. It's beautiful just like it's owner." 'Whoa Darien where the hell did that come from?' he thought. Looking at her Darien can see she was blushing.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how was that pretty lame or okay or what? Tell me whattcha think. And oh yeah, e-mail me and give me some suggestions for chapter 3 k?  
-Love  
LoVeAnGeL  
E-mail me at :TrueLove2763@aol.com

   [1]: mailto:TrueLove2763@aol.com



	4. Default Chapter Title

Here is chapter 2b. Hope ya like it! Please read the author's note at the end of the  
page to explained the reason for a chapter 2b. (Short chapter).  
  
  
-Love  
LoVeAnGeL  
  
  
********Disclaimer************  
Standard  
  
Chapter: 2b  
Tittle: The Bet  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
E-mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  
***********************************  
  
"So what are you doing here?" She looked up at her and saw that he was  
looking at her strangely."What are you looking at?"  
  
"Well, I never knew how beautiful you are." Her eyes went wide and she  
flushed.  
  
"Don't give me that. What do you really want?"   
  
"What do you mean 'what do you want', I was just complimenting. You don't  
have to be so rude."  
  
"You're calling *me* rude?! What about you ! You're the one that started  
yelling at me yesterday!" She yelled. 'He makes me so mad'  
  
"Whoa, don't have to be so loud, anyways you started it by bumping into me."  
he said sacasticly.  
  
"Watch out Darien Shields. I told you in the beginning I was somebody you  
*don't * want to mess with." and with that she got up and left leaving her drawing   
behind. Darien picked it up and was about to speak out to her about the picture, but   
instead he kept it.'Let her find it' he thought.  
  
And let the the games begin.....  
*****To be continued.*******  
  
Authors' Note:Hey I'm sorry for SUCH SHORT chapter reason is I want to start ith the  
"WAR" between along with the romance. I hope you forgive me. Well anyway, please  
visit my siteand tell me what you think . It's my first time biulding one so it is sooooo  
boring and but hey...spare me okay? ^_^ Visit at this addy.   
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/LoVeAnGeL/index.html  
OR  
http://loveangelfanfics.cjb.net  
  
The site is still under contstruction cuz i got more things to put up like  
mis, winamp skins,downloads, and stuff like that but a small collection. Please ! If  
you have fanfics please send it to my site. I really want people to go to my site.  
  
-Love  
LoveAnGeL  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Chapter: 3  
Tittle: The Bet  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
E-mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
Rating: PG-PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: The Characters in this story does not belong to me.  
  
Hey ! Well I finally got it in.Yeah!!!! Here it is Chapter 3 of "The Bet". Author's  
Note at the end of the page.!^_^  
  
LoVeAnGeL  
______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
" Darien, how's the bet coming along?" questioned Jared, "I don't want you  
backing out now do I?" Darien just looks down to his drink . The guys were in the family  
room chatting. To tell the truth he didn't know what to say. He thought making this bet  
woud be easy as 1,2,3 but now he doesn't know. She seems to be harder than he  
thought, part of him wants to get this bet over with, the other part wanted to get to  
know her better. There's something different about her than the usual women he met.  
SHe seems so mysterious, as if she's keeping something away from people, but seem to  
act like everythings okay. How did he get this thought? He didn't know, nor did he know  
why. What did she mean watch out? Why is he mind screaming something out? What is  
his mind saying? Can she be more than a bet? 'No' he thought "Of course not'  
  
"Darien? You okay man?" Jared asked again. "You seem lost or something.  
Having second thoughts?" Darien looked up to face the man, he smirked.  
  
"Me? Having second thoughts? Who do you think I am? Of course not." he lied.  
Suddenly the door opens and the women came in and went to their husbands and  
fiancé. Serena takes a seat across from Darien.   
  
"Welcome back ladies, how was it?"Darien asked, suddenly a cell phone rang.  
Serena opened her purse and recieved the phone.  
  
"Hello? Yes, is something wronng...uh-huh....he is ? Well...okay...I'll be right  
there, uh-huh...thank you..bye." turning off the phone. She faced the group. "Mr.   
Johnson's in town for only a couple of hours , I need to get back to the office."  
  
"Alright Serena, Just make sure you come back to taste my splendid soup I'm  
making for dinner okay?" Lita said.  
  
" I wouldn't miss it for the world , bye!" and with that she left the door.  
  
" Does she always work like that?" Dairen asked. He never would of thought a  
women manage such a larger company.  
  
"Yep that's our Serena, all work and no play. Why do you ask Darien?" Mina  
grinned.  
"No certain reason." he said simply.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
It was time for dinner and still no sign of Serena. Darien wondered where she  
was.  
  
"Where is that Serena? I hate it when's she late." Rei cried out with her  
hungry stomach. Suddenly the phone rang. The maid went to get it. And came back  
giving it to her mistress.  
  
"It is ffrom Miss. Mathews to you mistress." Rei took the phone and thanked   
her maid.  
  
"Serena? Where are you ! You know we've been waiting for you ?!"  
  
"Rei please forgive me but I can't make it back, all the employees are gone  
when a big client from McGill Agency called and and the stocks are dropping. I have to   
stay and keep things running or else, I don't think I'll be back till morning. "  
  
"Serena it's okay but you should really check your health. The office has really  
eaten you." Rei spoke with a concerned voice.  
  
"I'm fine, please apologize to Lita for me. And everyone.I have to go okay?"  
  
"Okay, Rena take care." Rei hung up te phone and turned to the group.  
"Stocks are dropping, and she's the only one there. She won't be back 'till morning.  
Darien can you do me a really huge favor?" Rei's eyes were begging.   
  
"Sure, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Can you go and check on Serena? She's alway into work too much, I'm  
worried for her. And since you can help her with the stocks and stuff. She really needs   
halp and your the only one who can help her.Please?" Everyone looked at him for the  
help. It was true. Only he can help her since everyone else was in different businesses.  
Anyway he wanted to help her.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Thank you so much. This means a lot to us." Amy said as she step up to him.  
He nodded his head and went to his car.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thirty minutes later he parked his car in the large parking lot of D.M.A.C  
Association copany building. He went to the door and entered. The building was big   
with glass walls and smooth stone. Her entered the elevator and press the top number   
button.  
It took a while since the building was very large and tall. Darien stepped out to the hall   
as the elevater doors opened. He walked a long the hall until he spotted a large door at  
the end of the hall. He reached his goal and saw the golden name plate on it. It read:  
  
Serena A. Matthews  
President  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Serena jumped up from he seat as she heard a knock on the door. 'Who could  
it be?' she thought. "Come in!" she said in an nervous voice. It was no one other than   
Darien Shields.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked the man who annoyed her.  
  
"Nice way to greet a guest."  
  
"You weren't invited." she napped." You still didn't answer my question. What   
are you doing here?"  
  
"Rei and the girls asked me to check on you. They're really worried. So can I   
help you?"  
  
"I don't need your help. So you can leave now ." He looks down on her desk   
as found 5 cups mugs on her desk. 'She's working too hard'. He looks up at her and can  
see that's her eyes were pretty tired.  
  
"Come on . You look like hell, let me help you.I won't take no for an answer."  
  
"You can help me by leaving." She fell back in her chair .   
  
"How are the stocks coming?'' he knew she was too tired to argue. And he was  
right. She let out a sigh of defeat and sunk in the chair.  
  
"It's coming back up slowly. I don't think I can take it anymore."He walked   
over to the computer and examines it. He type in a couple of keys . She looks to the  
screen and then to him. 'He's so cute when he serious. Here I go again. Never fall for   
a *guy* Serena.' her mind told her.  
  
"How'd you do that?" She asked. The stocks were coming up quickly. But   
still not enough.  
  
"I have more experience than you, you know. "  
  
"Where have you been? Why didn't you just come here earlier and get this  
over with? "She joked. 'Great ,I'm joking with the man.' He just chuckled.  
  
"I'll show you." Serena and Darien looked at the screen as he explained to   
her how things goes. Serena paying all her attention to it of course.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena sat in the sofa next to Darien as she talked to him. She told her  
everything about her. He told her everything about him. She learned that Darien lost  
his parents in a car accident and went ot live with his uncle and was taught in great   
schools where her learned most of his intelligence. She also learned that he was a very  
funny person. Making her laugh more than she thought she could. The more she got to  
know him the more she knew. As if she was him herself. If she gotten a list of Darien's  
quilities.  
The list would be long and the good quility would be longer than the bad ones.   
  
Serena wasn't the only one who got some leasons, Darien got his fair share of  
things he found out about Serena. Her mother and father left her at early age and was   
raise with her aunt. Who taught her most of everything she knew. Her aunt sent her to   
the best schools as well. She graduated at the top of her class. Darien thought that she  
was sweet on the outside but sour on the inside. But now he knew she was beautiful  
inside -out. His fellings toward her.  
  
"Is it 1:00 already? God that was fast. I really want to thank you for helpnig me.  
I couldn't have done it wit.." before she could finish Darien pulled her into his embrace   
and kiss her passionately in the lips. She tried to pushed him out but he was too strong.   
Finally she stopped and snaked her arms around the back of his neck. His tongue made   
it's way into her mouth. She only returned the kiss. After what seems like an eternity,  
they broke away from the kiss. Breathing unevenly. He looked down at her. She was so  
beautiful. She looked up at him. She was lost in those deep blue eyesof of his.  
  
"You're welcome." Suddenly he picked her up in his arms and swung her  
around. They laughed the rest of the night.  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
Author's notes:  
Well that took only a few hours. So how's that story going? I'm kindda working  
on my site along with this story so that's why things are going kindda slow. I hope you  
like this chapter.   
Stay tooned for chapter 4....  
Coming in a site near you!  
  
  
You can go to me site and check out pictures while I'm working on remodleing. and  
Download some stuff while you're there!Do my poll too!  
  
LoVeAnGeL  
  
E-mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
Site :(Currently On Construction)  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/LoVeAnGeL/index.html  
OR  
http://loveangelfanfics.cjb.net  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Here is chapter 4 . I getting this in as quick as I can since school is about to begin. I hope  
you like what I did. I'm still working on my site. But it is open so you can check it out!^_^  
-LoVeAnGeL  
  
Chapter: 4a  
Tittle: The Bet  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
E-mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  
===================================  
  
"How are things at the office Serena?" She looked up at Amy. What is she   
going to say. 'Right, do what you and Darien agreed on. Don't let them know you're  
with him...yet.'   
  
"Um, everything's back to normal now."  
  
"Good, so what happened at the office. Did Darien help you?"  
  
"Um, he did help me but other than that nothing happened." She looked up  
to Amy and wondered if she bought it. Amy just gave a nod and shrugged her shoulders.  
She looked over to Darien who was watching her. She gave him smile. He returned the  
smile with one of his own. No one saw what happen between the two except Jared.   
He saw that they didn't notice him watching them. He gave a sigh in defeat.   
  
Darien and Serena had plans for the day. First they would sneak out of the   
mansion and then they would head over to the beach to relax.   
  
===================================  
  
Darien looked at the angel on his lap. They were on the shore of the beach.  
She was laying her back against his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulders. They  
looked out to the horizon .   
  
"Don't you love it when the sun sets? The colors are briliant." She turns to face  
him. And gentally kiss his lips.   
  
"Yes." she whispered. He just smiled. Serena rested her head on his shoulders.  
"Wouldn't it be wonderful if we saw every sunset together? Just us and the sun?" He   
looked down at his girlfriend. He loved her. So, so much. He never told her yet though.  
Her had to tell her. "Yes it would. I promise you, We'll see the sunset together. Just you  
and me." She looked up to him and smiles. They embraced in a long hug. Never   
wanting let go of the other.  
  
=================================  
  
It was silence for one hour until Darien spoke up.  
"We should be getting back. Or they will get suspicious." Serena nods her  
head. He helps her up to to their cars.  
  
The two walked up to the door. Before Serena reached the doorknob, Darien  
pulls her up for a kiss. She jumps up in surprise, slowly she puts her arms around his  
neck. It was minutes later until Serena breaks the kiss.  
  
"We better get inside." She said. Darien nuzzles his face in her neck in   
response. Serena giggles as he did. When he looks up to her face he finally nodded.  
When they came inside, Darien was greeted with a full force hug. "Darien darling!"  
His eyes widen.   
  
"Do you miss me?"  
  
To be continued....  
  
================================  
  
Author's Note:  
Did ya see that coming? I hope this isn't too short. I never write anything long.  
Well, I'm wasn't going to write more cuz schoolz about to start. But I wrote this for you   
guys to guess what will happen next. Don't you hate me?^_^Well if you want to  
read Chapter 4b . There's only one thing you can do. E-mail me and encourage me to  
write chapter 4b. Until next time.  
-LoVeAnGeL  
  
What will happen next?  
Who's hugging Dairen and calling him darling?  
What will Serena say or do?  
What will Darien say?  
Will this sotry ever gonna end?  
  
Want to know the answer?   
  
Email=More!!!!!  
  
TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  
My site is opened, but still on construction.  
  
http://loveangelfanfics.cjb.net  
OR  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/LoVeAnGeL/index.html 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Hello again! I said I wasn't writing when school is about to start, but I couldn't help it  
you guys keep asking for more. When I first wrote this fanfic , I thought it sucked  
but you helped me out. Thank you. Anyways, I finally wrote chapter 4b, you only had to   
wait for like two days. That's cuz i'm in a very good mood. I know how it feels like to  
read to the best part and it ends then you have to wait so here it is ..Chapter 4b.  
  
-LoVeAnGeL  
  
Chapter: 4b  
Tittle: The Bet  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
E-mail : TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and it's characters. I'm just borrowing them,  
so PLEASE DON'T sue me. ^_^  
  
You can find my story at my homepage:  
http://loveangelfanfics.cjb.net  
  
  
  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
"What are you doing here Stacy?" Dairen asked to the women, then turns to   
see Serena quietly sitting down on the sofa. The expression on her face was breaking   
his heart. Her turned back to Stacy who was now sitting next to him.  
  
"Well, I came back here to surprise you, but you weren't in the office so I  
asked them where you were and they said you were spending the summer with you  
friends. They gave me the number so I called and came here. Surprised to see me?"  
her brown eyes looking at him. Stacy has brown hair with brown eyes. She was about   
two years older then Serena but looks to be the same age.   
  
"You have no idea." was what he had said. He knew why she came back.  
But he also rembered that he broke it off with her numerous times in the past couple  
of months. He knew she never would understand and wouldn't leave. He never  
really cared for her, let alone all the other women he have seen, all except Serena  
of course. He loved her. He was about to tell her that until Stacy was here.'This is going  
to be hard' he thought.'Very hard' Stacy lean against his shoulder and he wasn't doing   
anything. Serena looked at them. She was laying on him and he wasn't doing   
'How can you do this to me Darien, I thought you were different.' she thought. Suddenly  
her cell phone rung. She reached in her purse and retreived it. After a couple  
of minutes. She raced out of the mansion without saying a word. Darien was about to   
come after her but Stacy stopped him.  
  
"Stay with me." she whined. Everyone looked at him and finally figured out  
what was going on between him and Serena by the way he was so worried about her.  
And at the same moment they realized they didn't like Stacy very much.  
  
==========================  
  
Serena came rushing into the art museum. The halls were crowed with  
people of all shapes and sizes. Pushing her way out of the crowd.  
  
"Miss Matthews! Over here!" a voice cried out. She made her way toward the  
voice.  
  
"I came here as fast as I could, what happened?"  
  
"Hey bunny!" a tall blonde hair man said contently. Her eyes widen as she   
him. She quickly runs to embrace him. "I miss you too. How's it going?" he released her.  
  
"Everything is fine, what are you doing here? You scared me half to death!"   
she cried out.  
  
"Wasn't expecting to see your cousin? There's a first." He joked. She only   
gave him a friendly slap on the arm. Kevin looks down to his depressed cousin.  
"What's wrong, who hurt my bunny?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" He gave her a smirk.   
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Come on let's go for a drink  
and you can tell me all about it. " Before she can answer, Kevin pulled he toward the   
door. "No buts!"  
  
  
To be contuned...  
  
=============================  
  
Author's note: Well, how was that. What do you think? Next up Chapter 5, which  
won't be up for a while. This I promise you. LOL So sorry so short. I told you I can  
never write long chapters. Oh well.  
-LoVeAnGeL  
E-mail:TrueLove2763@aol.com  
Website:http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/LoVeAnGeL/  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Here okay. This is chapter 5. Some people have been saying that my chapters  
are getting shorter and shorter every time. Yes, it true. That's why I promise this  
chapter will be long, well at least longer then the others chapters. I think it cuz  
I don't know what else to write. Well here it is. Send E-mail 2. ^_^  
-LoVeAnGeL  
  
Chapter: 5  
Tittle: The Bet  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
E-Mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and it's characters, even thought I   
said a million times over and over again that I wish I did. I guess I'm never  
going to be that talented. Oh Well.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Serena and Kevin were on their way back to the mansion from the café.  
Both drove in separate cars. As they drove in the driveway, Kevin notice that   
Serena was very quite the whole ride. He manage to talk to her after she exited  
her car.  
  
"Bunny are you okay?" he asked her. Waiting for a reply. She looked   
up from the ground.  
  
"I told you I'm fine" he gave her a looked that he was unconceived.  
She have known he wouldn't buy it. He knew her too well. He was the only  
friend she had until her college years when she met the girls. He helped her   
through everything. He'd been away for a few years. She loved him as a big   
brother.   
  
"Something's really bugging you, who is it and where is he?" his voice   
sounded like he was going to pound on something, more of a someone. This made   
her laugh. He looked at her confused. Then started to laugh along with her.  
There is only one habit of his that always annoy her. Being the over-  
protective brother. "Okay, maybe not that but I know it's a him...right?"   
he raised an eye brow. She nodded. 'There's no turning back now' she   
thought.'What have I got myself into?'  
  
"Come on, let's get in, they'll drop dead if they saw you right now. It's  
been years!" She pulled on his arm, he grinned and followed her lead. She started  
to reach for the door when all of a sudden, it flung open.  
  
"Serena! Where have you been? As least you could have told us where  
you were going an- Oh my gosh Kevin!!!" Rei to embrace him. The rest of the gang  
walked to the door and wondered what was the noise was from. Darien looked at   
the man she had her arms around. Jealousy rage through his body.'Who is  
he' he thought.'What is he doing with *my* Serena?' Darien look back to Serena,  
she looked at him. Kevin notice this and understood. He felt a little game run  
though his head, and grinned. He turned back to Serena.  
  
"Bunny, why don't you tell me about you-know-what." She looked at him confused.  
He pulled her towards her room. "Don't give me that look, come on Bunny." she just followed  
him.   
  
'He's calling her pet names now! That's enough.' Darien began to walked after them  
when the others stopped him.   
  
"Darien leave them alone, they haven't seen each other for years." Mina said and   
guilded him back to the family room. She turned back to the others and winked. They  
completely understood. When they were finally out of sight, the others began to go too.  
  
"This is going to be fun." Amy said.   
  
============================  
  
"Why did you pull me here?" Serena complained. Kevin looked at his cousin.  
And sighed.  
  
"We need to talk."  
===========================  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Kevin and Serena came down the stairs. Darien looked up  
to her. She noticed that Stacy was gone. Serena got a seat next to Kevin. Darien never  
left his gaze off Kevin. Not until the it gazed over to Serena. She was laughing with Kevin.  
They were having fun and did not even noticed him. 'Who the hell does this guy think   
he is?' he thought over and over again. 'Hello? Me over here' his mind called. 'Why am I   
acting like this? It's just a guy sitting and enjoying his stay with my precious Serena.  
Who does he think he - is she flirting? No of course not... right? Okay... breathe.  
Are you going to punch him or not? No, I can't. That'll get her upset and think of me  
as a who knows what.' he froze, for the first time in his life he is out of ideas,  
the part that will take the hardest on him was that he, Darien Shields was out of ideas  
on *women*! He suddenly slumped back in his chair and breath out an inaudioable sigh.  
  
Across from Darien, Serena laughed at the joke Kevin just told. In the corner of her  
eyes she saw Darien was looking very uncomfortable in his seat. He just sat there looking  
at the floor. 'What's wrong with him?' she thought. 'I wonder... where is Stacy?' She looked  
at Kevin. "I need to take some fresh air. I'll be right back k?" she whispered to him.   
  
Darien saw Serena whispering to Kevin and left. 'This is my cue.'   
  
"Excuse me." he said as he stood up and followed toward Serena. As they were out   
of sight. Kevin motion the others to come closer and hear what he has to say. There was  
whispering and nodding the whole time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena was standing on the edge of swimming pool looking up at the stars in   
the sky. Suddenly at voice called her. She startled, it was too late, losing her balance and  
fell into the pool of water. Darien ran towards her to help her out of the water. She reached   
her hands to him. Somewhat mad, she pulled him down with her.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked while running his hand throught his now wet hair.  
She looked at him with a grin.  
  
"That was for scaring me. *This* is for being here." she said while pulling Darien  
down for a full passionate kiss.He returned the kiss with all his love for her. When  
they broke from their kiss. He looked at her lovingly. She looked at him dazely.Finally  
Serena spoke up.  
  
"You're all wet." she giggled. He chuckled.  
  
"You are too. Let's get change and I'll take you out for dinner?" he tapped   
his finger on her nose.  
  
"I don't want them to see me like this." she complained. "My room is right   
in front of the family room." he looked at her.  
  
"Fine, you can use my room okay?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"It's fine with me if it's fine with you."  
  
"Alright"  
  
==============================  
  
Author's note ! SORRY SO SHORT. Forgive me  
  
  
  
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Here okay. This is chapter 5. Some people have been saying that my chapters  
are getting shorter and shorter every time. Yes, it true. That's why I promise this  
chapter will be long, well at least longer then the others chapters. I think it cuz  
I don't know what else to write. Well here it is. Send E-mail 2. ^_^  
-LoVeAnGeL  
  
Chapter: 5  
Tittle: The Bet  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
E-Mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and it's characters, even thought I   
said a million times over and over again that I wish I did. I guess I'm never  
going to be that talented. Oh Well.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Serena and Kevin were on their way back to the mansion from the café.  
Both drove in separate cars. As they drove in the driveway, Kevin notice that   
Serena was very quite the whole ride. He manage to talk to her after she exited  
her car.  
  
"Bunny are you okay?" he asked her. Waiting for a reply. She looked   
up from the ground.  
  
"I told you I'm fine" he gave her a looked that he was unconceived.  
She have known he wouldn't buy it. He knew her too well. He was the only  
friend she had until her college years when she met the girls. He helped her   
through everything. He'd been away for a few years. She loved him as a big   
brother.   
  
"Something's really bugging you, who is it and where is he?" his voice   
sounded like he was going to pound on something, more of a someone. This made   
her laugh. He looked at her confused. Then started to laugh along with her.  
There is only one habit of his that always annoy her. Being the over-  
protective brother. "Okay, maybe not that but I know it's a him...right?"   
he raised an eye brow. She nodded. 'There's no turning back now' she   
thought.'What have I got myself into?'  
  
"Come on, let's get in, they'll drop dead if they saw you right now. It's  
been years!" She pulled on his arm, he grinned and followed her lead. She started  
to reach for the door when all of a sudden, it flung open.  
  
"Serena! Where have you been? As least you could have told us where  
you were going an- Oh my gosh Kevin!!!" Rei to embrace him. The rest of the gang  
walked to the door and wondered what was the noise was from. Darien looked at   
the man she had her arms around. Jealousy rage through his body.'Who is  
he' he thought.'What is he doing with *my* Serena?' Darien look back to Serena,  
she looked at him. Kevin notice this and understood. He felt a little game run  
though his head, and grinned. He turned back to Serena.  
  
"Bunny, why don't you tell me about you-know-what." She looked at him confused.  
He pulled her towards her room. "Don't give me that look, come on Bunny." she just followed  
him.   
  
'He's calling her pet names now! That's enough.' Darien began to walked after them  
when the others stopped him.   
  
"Darien leave them alone, they haven't seen each other for years." Mina said and   
guilded him back to the family room. She turned back to the others and winked. They  
completely understood. When they were finally out of sight, the others began to go too.  
  
"This is going to be fun." Amy said.   
  
============================  
  
"Why did you pull me here?" Serena complained. Kevin looked at his cousin.  
And sighed.  
  
"We need to talk."  
===========================  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Kevin and Serena came down the stairs. Darien looked up  
to her. She noticed that Stacy was gone. Serena got a seat next to Kevin. Darien never  
left his gaze off Kevin. Not until the it gazed over to Serena. She was laughing with Kevin.  
They were having fun and did not even noticed him. 'Who the hell does this guy think   
he is?' he thought over and over again. 'Hello? Me over here' his mind called. 'Why am I   
acting like this? It's just a guy sitting and enjoying his stay with my precious Serena.  
Who does he think he - is she flirting? No of course not... right? Okay... breathe.  
Are you going to punch him or not? No, I can't. That'll get her upset and think of me  
as a who knows what.' he froze, for the first time in his life he is out of ideas,  
the part that will take the hardest on him was that he, Darien Shields was out of ideas  
on *women*! He suddenly slumped back in his chair and breath out an inaudioable sigh.  
  
Across from Darien, Serena laughed at the joke Kevin just told. In the corner of her  
eyes she saw Darien was looking very uncomfortable in his seat. He just sat there looking  
at the floor. 'What's wrong with him?' she thought. 'I wonder... where is Stacy?' She looked  
at Kevin. "I need to take some fresh air. I'll be right back k?" she whispered to him.   
  
Darien saw Serena whispering to Kevin and left. 'This is my cue.'   
  
"Excuse me." he said as he stood up and followed toward Serena. As they were out   
of sight. Kevin motion the others to come closer and hear what he has to say. There was  
whispering and nodding the whole time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena was standing on the edge of swimming pool looking up at the stars in   
the sky. Suddenly at voice called her. She startled, it was too late, losing her balance and  
fell into the pool of water. Darien ran towards her to help her out of the water. She reached   
her hands to him. Somewhat mad, she pulled him down with her.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked while running his hand throught his now wet hair.  
She looked at him with a grin.  
  
"That was for scaring me. *This* is for being here." she said while pulling Darien  
down for a full passionate kiss.He returned the kiss with all his love for her. When  
they broke from their kiss. He looked at her lovingly. She looked at him dazely.Finally  
Serena spoke up.  
  
"You're all wet." she giggled. He chuckled.  
  
"You are too. Let's get change and I'll take you out for dinner?" he tapped   
his finger on her nose.  
  
"I don't want them to see me like this." she complained. "My room is right   
in front of the family room." he looked at her.  
  
"Fine, you can use my room okay?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"It's fine with me if it's fine with you."  
  
"Alright"  
  
==============================  
  
Author's note ! SORRY SO SHORT. Forgive me  
  
  
  
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
,MI:"IM,mIMm  
,IM::::IM::IM,::Im ,m"  
"IMMIMMIMm::IM:::::IM""==mm ,mIM"  
__ ,mIM::::::MIM:::::::IM::::mIMIM"  
,mMIMIMIIMIMM::::::::mM::::::::IMIMIMIMMM"  
IMM:::::::::IMM::::::M::::::::IIM:::::::MM,  
"IMM::::::::::MM:::M:::::::IM:::::::::::IM,  
"IMm::::::::IMMM:::::::IM:::::::::::::IM,  
"Mm:::::::::IM::::::MM::::::::::::::::IM,  
IM:::::::::IM::::::MM::::::::::::::::::IM,  
MM::::::::IM:::::::IM::::::::::::::::::IM  
"IM::::::::IM:::::::IM:::::::::::::::::IM;.  
"IM::::::::MM::::::::IM::::::::::mmmIMMMMMMMm,.  
IM::::::::IM:::::::IM::::mIMIMM"""". .. "IMMMM  
"IM::::::::IM::::::mIMIMM"". . . . . .,mM" "M  
IMm:::::::IM::::IIMM" . . . . . ..,mMM"  
"IMMIMIMMIMM::IMM" . . . ._.,mMMMMM"  
,IM". . ."IMIM". . . .,mMMMMMMMM"  
,IM . . . .,IMM". . . ,mMMMMMMMMM"  
IM. . . .,mIIMM,. . ..mMMMMMMMMMM"  
,M"..,mIMMIMMIMMIMmmmMMMMMMMMMMMM"  
IM.,IMI""" ""IIMMMMMMMMMMM  
;IMIM" ""IMMMMMMM  
"" "IMMMMM  
"IMMM  
"IMM,  
"IMM  
"MM,  
IMM,  
______ __  
______ "IMM__  
.mIMMIMMIMMIMMIMM,  
.,mIMMIMMIMM, ,mIMM, IMM""" ,mIM". . .  
. "IM,..M,  
,IMMM' . . . "IMM.\ "M, IMM ,IM". . . .  
/ :;IM \ M,  
.mIM' . . . / .:"IM.\ MM "MM, ,M". . . /  
.;mIMIMIM,\ M  
,IM'. . . / . .:;,IMIMIMMM IMM ,M". . /  
.:mIM"' "IM,:M  
,IM'. . . / . .:;,mIM" `"IMM IMM IM. . / .mM"  
"IMI  
,IM . . / . .:;,mIM" "IMMMMM MM,. / ,mM  
"M'  
IM'. . / . .;,mIM" "IIMMM ,IMIM,.,IM"  
  
IM . . / . .,mIM" IMMMMMMM' """  
`IM,. / ;,mIM" IIMMM  
"IMI, /,mIM" __IMMM  
"IMMMM" """IMM  
"" IMM  
IMM__  
IMM"""  
IMM  
ImM  
  
  
  
  
Hey everyone! Here's chapter 6 of The Bet. This will probably be the last   
chapter because I'm planning on writing Paradise. I hope you like it.  
Please tell me what you think. You're probably flaming on this.  
I think I suck! at fan-fiction writing don't you?  
  
Chapter: 6  
Title: The Bet  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
E-mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
Rating: PG  
  
---------DISCLAIMER---------  
I do NOT own Sailor Moon and it's characters.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Serena slowly tip-toed behind Darien's lead to his bedroom.   
Watching every little corner, not making a peep. Quickly they enter his  
door.  
  
"You can use the shower." he said while pointing to the bathroom doorway.  
He looked down at her blushed face. Smiled and leaned down and kissed   
her lips.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Half and hour later...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Darien (who was wearing just a pair of shorts on) was watching   
Serena ( who was wearing one of his white dress shirts which is obviously  
too big for her). They were on his bed as he laid on his stomach. Serena  
was by his side looking at some looking at his boating trophies. Suddenly  
something caught her attention, and she got up to her feet and approached  
the object. Darien looked at her confused. She picked up what seems to be  
a piece of paper, and turned her face back to him.  
  
"Where did you get this?" she looked at him half mad, half amused.  
She sat back down on the bed next to him. He glanced at the piece  
of paper.  
  
"Well, you kind of left it behind, and I picked it up for you." he said  
nervously. She grinned at him. And pushed him on his back.  
  
"After I told you to get away from me?" she said as she got on top of  
him.  
  
"I didn't know you didn't want me to, uh.... sorry?" he said expecting her  
to do something.  
  
"You're going to be punished you know?" She leaned down and kissed him.  
  
"Uh-huh! Busted!" a voice exclaimed. They broke away and stared at the  
ten figures standing before them wide eyed. Serena quickly jumped off  
Darien who was trying to find an excuse. "Don't try to get out of this one!"  
  
"It's not what it seems!" Darien blurted out.  
  
"We didn't do anything!" Serena added.  
  
"Yeah right! And I'm the from Mars." Rei said sarcastically.  
(AN: She really is isn't she?)  
  
"We accidentally fell in the pool so..."  
  
"I didn't know you took this bet so seriously!" Jared pointed out. Everyone  
froze. He looked at them."Oops."  
  
"What bet!?" Serena shouted out. She looked at Jared then to Darien who  
was quiet while looking down on the floor.   
  
"Well.." Jared started."Darien was convincing me that he could get anyone  
he wants, and I didn't believe him so we made a bet and I chose you since  
you always turn down all those men, and..." he didn't finish. Serena looked  
back to Darien. He eyes filled with tears. Slowly falling her eyes.  
  
"Is that true?" her eyes narrowed at his guilty face. He looked up to her  
beautiful face and nodded.  
  
"But it's not like that Serena, believe me. When I got to know you I..." but  
was cut off by a sharp slap in his face.  
  
"And what , that you really cared for me? Loved me? How could you?  
I thought you were different! You're just like them. Why is this happening  
to me again. Why? Why!?" before he could answer she raced out of the door.  
He ran and followed her.  
  
"Serena! Stop running from me. Listen to me!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Darien looked everywhere. He was about to give up when he  
found her sitting on her bed. Drawing something. Dressed in a simple  
blue dress to her knees. (He has a shirt on now if you didn't know)  
  
"Serena." She looked up at him with cold and hurt eyes. "I can explain   
everything."   
  
"I'm listening." He was shocked, he was expecting her to slap him,  
tell him to get out, yell. But she didn't. He smiled and took her hands   
in his.  
  
"Follow me please." He begged. She looked into his deep blue eyes and  
way the sincere she felt as she did and nodded.  
  
"I'm only giving you one chance." He looked at her .  
  
"Alright." he smiled.  
  
He led her out the door that led to the garden. She looked up from the ground and  
gasped. Her eyes wide. There was candles everywhere, roses, lots of roses.  
She turned to him. He smiled at her. He led her to the gazebo and they sat   
down together.  
  
"I made that bet with Jared before I even got to know you. I was so convinced to myself.  
I thought I could have anything I wanted. I felt like I needed someone ever since I was an   
orphan. But here was something that I was always missing in my heart, and when I met   
you Serena, you filled that dark space of mine with love and light. When I saw you come   
home with Kevin, I was jealous, I went crazy. I thought I lost you. I never want to loose you.   
Please Serena believe me, I love you. I love you! I never loved anyone in my entire life until  
now. Please down hold your back on me now Serena, I need you." She looked at him.  
'Does he really love me? What if he's just like that others? But his eyes tell me he different.'  
She smiled at him and hugged him. He was shocked again, she accepted him. After all he's  
done. He hugged her back. And kissed her lips passionately. They broke when it seems  
to be an eternity. She looked at him. He smiled at her. "Serena?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What did you mean when you said that I'm just like the others? Why did you say  
it's happening again? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." They looked at each other.  
  
"I want to tell you. You see...before I met you. I was with this man. I thought I loved him, but he  
broke my heart and left me for a women. I tried dating after that but it keeps happening until I   
decided to hate men. Then I met you." She looked up at him. "I don't know why, but I just can't  
stop myself from falling for you. I fell in love with you. I didn't know if you felt the same way. Then  
I saw you and Stacy and was very jealous. What happen to her anyway?"  
  
"Serena, Stacy doesn't mean a thing to me. I love you. I guess I was jealous when I saw you with  
Kevin too." Serena giggled. Darien looked down at her confused. "What?"  
  
"I have something to tell you. Kevin well... you see... Kevin's... really... my cousin." He looked  
at her shocked.  
  
"What!?" She giggled at him. He chuckled. "That's funny."  
  
"You did all this for me?" she said as she looked around her. "It's too much."  
  
"Serena? Will you have the honor of being my wife?" he can see the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Darien!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He responded.  
  
"Does that mean yes?"  
  
"You know it!" He kissed her again.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Check Out the Epilogue!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note:  
So did you like it? I hope it wasn't too fast,  
short, or cheesy. I Can't help it. Check out the epilogue.  
Please E-mail me and tell me what you think.  
TrueLove2763@aol.com  
My new fic is Paradise. Check it out!  



	11. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
,MI:"IM,mIMm  
,IM::::IM::IM,::Im ,m"  
"IMMIMMIMm::IM:::::IM""==mm ,mIM"  
__ ,mIM::::::MIM:::::::IM::::mIMIM"  
,mMIMIMIIMIMM::::::::mM::::::::IMIMIMIMMM"  
IMM:::::::::IMM::::::M::::::::IIM:::::::MM,  
"IMM::::::::::MM:::M:::::::IM:::::::::::IM,  
"IMm::::::::IMMM:::::::IM:::::::::::::IM,  
"Mm:::::::::IM::::::MM::::::::::::::::IM,  
IM:::::::::IM::::::MM::::::::::::::::::IM,  
MM::::::::IM:::::::IM::::::::::::::::::IM  
"IM::::::::IM:::::::IM:::::::::::::::::IM;.  
"IM::::::::MM::::::::IM::::::::::mmmIMMMMMMMm,.  
IM::::::::IM:::::::IM::::mIMIMM"""". .. "IMMMM  
"IM::::::::IM::::::mIMIMM"". . . . . .,mM" "M  
IMm:::::::IM::::IIMM" . . . . . ..,mMM"  
"IMMIMIMMIMM::IMM" . . . ._.,mMMMMM"  
,IM". . ."IMIM". . . .,mMMMMMMMM"  
,IM . . . .,IMM". . . ,mMMMMMMMMM"  
IM. . . .,mIIMM,. . ..mMMMMMMMMMM"  
,M"..,mIMMIMMIMMIMmmmMMMMMMMMMMMM"  
IM.,IMI""" ""IIMMMMMMMMMMM  
;IMIM" ""IMMMMMMM  
"" "IMMMMM  
"IMMM  
"IMM,  
"IMM  
"MM,  
IMM,  
______ __  
______ "IMM__  
.mIMMIMMIMMIMMIMM,  
.,mIMMIMMIMM, ,mIMM, IMM""" ,mIM". . .  
. "IM,..M,  
,IMMM' . . . "IMM.\ "M, IMM ,IM". . . .  
/ :;IM \ M,  
.mIM' . . . / .:"IM.\ MM "MM, ,M". . . /  
.;mIMIMIM,\ M  
,IM'. . . / . .:;,IMIMIMMM IMM ,M". . /  
.:mIM"' "IM,:M  
,IM'. . . / . .:;,mIM" `"IMM IMM IM. . / .mM"  
"IMI  
,IM . . / . .:;,mIM" "IMMMMM MM,. / ,mM  
"M'  
IM'. . / . .;,mIM" "IIMMM ,IMIM,.,IM"  
  
IM . . / . .,mIM" IMMMMMMM' """  
`IM,. / ;,mIM" IIMMM  
"IMI, /,mIM" __IMMM  
"IMMMM" """IMM  
"" IMM  
IMM__  
IMM"""  
IMM  
ImM  
  
  
  
  
  
Here it is! I hope you like it. Emails k?  
  
  
Chapter: Epilogue  
Title: The Bet  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
E-mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
Rating: PG  
  
______DISCLAIMER_______  
I do NOT own Sailor moon and it's characters.! Okay?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Hello Mrs. Shields." Molly, the secretary greeted.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Mr. Shields is on the phone with Mr. Walters, I'll tell him that's you're here." Molly said.  
  
"Um, no thanks, I'm think I'm going to surprise him. Good-bye Molly." Molly looked  
at the blonde haired woman. 'She perfect for the boss. Better than the other bitches of his  
a few years. He's got good taste in her. She's nice. I like her.'  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Darien heard a knock on the door and looked up to find his beautiful wife  
entering his office. She was wearing simple white silk dress up to her mid-thigh. He hair  
in perfect French twist. He kept his eyes on her.  
  
"I'll have to talk to you later Mr. Walters, I'm having a very important person here  
right now." she grinned as his words. "Yes, I can't miss this." He banged the phone  
down and walked around his desk. She put her arms around his neck as he encircled  
her waist. He leaned down and captured her lips. Then they finally broke from it.  
  
"What a surprise Serena. You're right here to save me from that phone." he chuckled.   
She giggled. And gave him a playful whack on his chest.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't come up like this since it's interfering your job." She joked. and laughed  
as he placed his kisses on her neck. "I have something to tell you." He kissed her once  
more before asking what. "I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed in joy. He looked at her with the  
biggest grin on his face.  
  
"You mean I'm going to be a father?" She nodded her head."Oh my god, I'm a father!  
What if it's a boy or a girl, what should we name the baby?" He went on as she just giggled.  
  
"I have another surprise. We're having twins!" And he went on with his ranting (geez!)  
  
"Thank you." She kissed him. She didn't need to ask. Her kissed her passionately, for  
the first time in his life he's finally not alone anymore, Serena filled his heart. And she's  
about to give him children who will do the same. When they broke again. He looked into  
his lover's eyes.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
YAY!!!!! I'm finally done. My first finished fanfic! Did you like it? I hope you did. Tell me  
what you think okay?  
TrueLove2763@aol.com  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/LoVeAnGeL/index.html  
or  
http://loveangelfanfics.cjb.net  



End file.
